The invention relates to stack forming apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus which takes articles for the stack from a feed group and turns the article about a horizontal axis. More particularly still, the stacking apparatus turns plural articles as a unit about a horizontal axis.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.